Nubes Blancas
by MissBlackClover
Summary: Creo serán dos capis o quizás, si tengo reviews, tres. Sora, Roxas y Axel, son mutantes y estudian en Cervallati, escuela que cambia a cualquiera. Riku no lo es. No es bueno para Sora, por más que duela, no lo es. Él solo es un humano. RikuxSora -hear-


**Leave out all the rest**

_I dreamed I was missing,_

_You were so scared._

_But no one would listen,_

'_Cause no one else cared._

– _¡Riku, no! –Sora jadeó del esfuerzo de mantenerse silencioso mientras él se dedicaba a hacerle cosquillas. _

_Su risa llenaba toda la habitación y Riku sólo quería que esa risa no parara. _

_Sora se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, tratando de apartar sus manos, sonriendo con los ojos brillantes y el cabello alborotado. _

– _¡Rikuuu!_

_Y luego varías cosas sucedieron simultáneamente en un segundo. Riku pellizco el costado izquierdo de Sora y este chillo, pero dio un manotazo hacía Riku con toda la intención de apartarlo pero Riku lo esquivo y la mano de Sora se azotó en el aire y entonces, la lamparilla de cristal en la cómoda de Riku salió volando, estrellándose contra la pared contraria, al lado de ellos._

_Sora se detuvo, deteniendo su expresión en una de susto total mientras que Riku le sostenía por los costados y también se detenía por completo, ambos mirando hacia el lugar en el piso donde la lámpara descansaba hecha pedazos._

– _Yo-yo…. lo-lo siento…–susurró Sora, mordiendo su labio inferior y luciendo completamente avergonzado._

_Durante un par de segundos se quedaron en silencio, mirando alternada mente entre ellos y la lámpara, y luego estallaron en carcajadas histéricas._

– _Recuérdame nunca hacerte cosquillas de esa manera. – A Riku le faltaba el aire y jadeaba por el esfuerzo._

–_Yo pedía porque te detuvieras… –Sora no estaba en mejores condiciones tampoco._

_Menguando sus movimientos, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro, compartiendo un silencio suave y ligeramente coqueto entre ellos._

_Riku se apoyo sobre sus codos y Sora separó ligeramente sus piernas, donde Riku se acomodo. Sus sonrisas desapareciendo poco a poco mientras los minutos pasaban._

_Sora levantó su mano y retiro los mechones que le impedían ver los ojos de Riku y ahí la dejo, descansándola sobre su cuello. Mirando lejos de esos ojos, sostuvo la respiración durante unos momentos._

– _Me gustas. – Sora se sonrojó un poco ante la confesión y Riku sólo quería besarlo y retenerlo ahí, en ese momento, para siempre. _

_Se inclino, con su cabello liso cubriéndolos a ambos como un capullo cálido y llego hasta tener sus labios contra los de Sora. _

– _¿Cuánto? – preguntó acariciando con cada silaba los suaves de Sora y sintiendo su respiración agitada._

_-Mucho. – Fue apenas un suspiro agudo pero se sintió como si se lo gritara al mundo entero. _

Riku se levantó esa mañana demasiado temprano para ser sábado y para ser justo ese día.

Era, oficialmente, el primer día de vacaciones.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo que apenas los había cerrado y dejo que al menos el sol saliera por completo para llamarse día. Dedujo que era realmente temprano cuando estaba vestido y con la mochila al hombro listo para salir, dos horas antes de las previstas.

De la misma manera y simultáneamente, que necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Se sentó en la mesa a dejar pasar el tiempo mientras veía las noticias matutinas con el volumen en cero. Algo sobre el robo a un banco y entonces su café, probablemente su única comida hasta después del mediodía, estaba listo y podía entretenerse en tomárselo.

Ese mismo día hace dos años, Sora y él habían pasado su primer día juntos. Juntos como estando juntos. Saliendo juntos.

Algo parecido.

Tuvo que ser justo antes de salir de vacaciones, porque Sora no podía dejar el campus a menos que fueran vacaciones largas. Al igual que Roxas.

– _Que quiero que salgas conmigo. – Había repetido Riku justo antes de colgar, después de que media hora de estarle planteando el pensamiento a Sora y de estar dándole la vuelta. _

_Había llamado precisamente para eso no iba a despedirse sin ni siquiera intentarlo_

– _¿Qué? – le contestó una voz incrédula desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica y Riku pudo imaginar el rostro de Sora frunciendo suavemente el seño. – ¿Salir…cómo salir juntos, juntos? ¿Cómo…?_

– _Sí, Sora, como tú y yo en una cita, juntos. – Había repetido Riku, con una sonrisa nerviosa y tambaleante en los labios. De alguna manera, temiendo completamente al no._

– _Eh… oh… ah. Claro. _

_Riku se había enderezado completamente en el sillón, donde se había tirado como un vago a hablar por teléfono y apretó los labios._

– _No te escuchas muy convencido._

_El silencio del lado de la línea de Sora le crispo los nervios por unos momentos._

– _No, no, para nada. Es sólo que… – unos minutos más de silencio titubeante y de nuevo la voz suave de Sora. – Nada. Está bien, mañana podemos salir._

_Riku dejo una mueca de neutralidad en la cara para mostrar su enfado, aunque Sora no podía verlo, y se inclinó hacia adelante._

– _¿Es sólo que qué? – Preguntó._

– _Nada. – Demasiado rápido._

_Riku gruño descontento y Sora gimió desesperado._

– _Es sólo que no pensé que tú me pedirías algo así._

_Y unos momentos después de pensarlo, Riku le respondió._

– _Yo tampoco. _

Recuerda lo terriblemente nervioso que estuvo todo ese día y al siguiente. Sólo hasta que Sora se había atragantado con el agua que estaba bebiendo y entonces todo fue risas y coqueteos.

Tomó la cartera y las llaves de su bastidor y los cigarrillos del buró antes de salir.

Caminó hasta la esquina y se sentó en la barda del parque a esperar el transporte, mientras trataba de no pensar en que deseaba fumar en esos momentos.

Era demasiado temprano aun para ello.

Ese mismo día, hace un año, él y Sora habían dejado de hablar hasta hace un par de semanas atrás.

– Hey, hombre.

Riku parpadeó hacía arriba, donde una sombra le había tapado del sol y se encontró con una figura un poco más alta que la de él.

– Hey... – Le respondió a Axel antes de saludarlo y abordar juntos el transporte.

Axel era como su mejor amigo. La cosa más cercana a hermano no sanguíneo. Y antes de toda la extraña e incómoda situación, Riku conocía a Axel mejor que nadie y al contrario.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Riku se dejó caer contra un asiento y volteó hacia Axel, mientras se deslizaba los lentes de sol sobre los ojos.

Axel sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Riku se fijó en que parecía alegre. Bueno, Axel siempre estaba alegre, pero quizás esta mañana lo estaba en unos grados más.

– El campamento de Cervallati es la próxima semana y soy de último semestre así que tenemos que ayudar. – Se sentó al lado de Riku y se miraron a través de sus ojos polarizados.

– ¿Si? Suave…

– ¿Y tú? Es demasiado temprano para ti, ¿no?

Axel estaba relajado, picando a Riku y sonriendo al mundo, y de alguna manera, Riku se sentía como siempre a su lado. Así que sonrió socarronamente en respuesta y se encogió de hombros.

– Para que veas, si me lo propongo puedo.

– Si, claaaro, ahá… -Axel rió en burla y siguió mirando a Riku directamente, esperando una respuesta.

Riku giró el rostro, mirando hacía la ventana contraría.

– Voy a ver a Sora.

– _Oh. _– Riku asintió, sin mirar aun a Axel. – Pero son las ocho de la mañana.

Y entonces todo el aire se tornó algo inestable y torpe.

-Sí, bueno… estando ahí no me puede echar, ¿o sí?

Axel soltó aire por la nariz en una risa floja y ambos se quedaron callados durante unos momentos. Riku rebotando su pierna derecha y mirando distraídamente el brazalete que adornaba la muñeca de su amigo. La que lo calificaba como estudiante de Cervallati capacitado.

– Riku, yo la verdad creo que… _– _Axel comenzó con un tono que hizo que el estomago de Riku burbujeara acido, así que le paro antes de continuara.

–Axel, creí que habíamos hablado de esto. –Le miró, retándolo a contradecirle. –Creí que habías dicho que estaba bien para ti.

Axel sacudió la cabeza.

– Está bien para mí, mientras no se te ocurra jugar la mierda de la última vez.

Era un golpe directo. Riku sabía que cualquier error del pasado era su culpa, Axel no tenía porque venir y restregárselo a la cara.

Giró el rostro, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos y pensando seriamente en ignorar a Axel con su reproductor.

–Hey… – Axel levantó sus lentes para mirar a Riku a los ojos y por un instante Riku también deseo quitárselos, pero no lo hizo. – No puedes culparme. Yo soy el ex. – Se inclinó hacía adelante, poniendo los codos sobre sus rodillas y mirándole con sus esmeraldas brillando.

–"_Y soy yo quien lo ama" _– pensó el menor con frustración, pero no abrió la boca.

– ¿Supiste lo de la explosión en el tercer laboratorio? –Dijo Axel de repente, enderezándose con sus lentes sobre la nariz y Riku sintió la tensión apaciguarse en su estomago y suspiró de que cambiaran de tema.

– No, – contestó con sinceridad. – ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Roxas se dio cuenta antes de que pasara, creo que no conscientemente o no lo sé, la verdad. Pero fue muy impresionante, es la primera vez que le veo usar sus poderes tan controladamente. –Axel estaba hablando y gesticulando y alzando las manos. – Estábamos juntos, del otro lado del campus, en la dirección, ya sabes. Viendo sobre lo mismo del campamento. – Riku asintió, imaginándoles en su mente. – Y entonces me tomo del brazo y me dijo "Axel, algo está por pasar en el laboratorio tres" y yo como con cara de "¿qué?". Y entonces fue cuando sentí que alguien estaba intentando entrar en mi mente y…

Axel le había hablado a Riku sobre eso muchas veces. Sobre la forma en que podía avivar una llama hasta convertirla en un incendio total hasta la manera en que su mente se dividía sin que él estuviera consciente y podía estar como en dos frecuencias o dos ventanas a la vez, sintiendo todo de dos formas distintas y siendo completamente otra persona sin dejar de ser él mismo.

Era una de las mutaciones más extrañas registradas según sabía y le había causado bastantes problemas a Axel cuando era más pequeño. Cuando no tenía control sobre ello.

Así fue como se conocieron. Y como conoció a Sora, también.

_-Irán a Cervallati por un recorrido escolar la próxima semana. –La profesora se paseaba entre los alumnos de trece y catorce años, explicando sobre el por qué del paseo._

_Riku levantó la cabeza instantáneamente cuando escucho el nombre de Cervallati. Ahí es donde Axel se había ido a estudiar, debido a sus problemas de conducta._

_Las imágenes de aquel día en que Axel había sido capturado rudamente por una explosión repentina y puesto sobre una camioneta blindada con el nombre de Cervallati, usualmente recorrían sus pesadillas más constantes. Recordaba los gritos de su mejor amigo y la forma en que hombres con uniforme negro le habían sometido. Y como nada tenía sentido para él._

_Así, una semana después, se encontró en el campus de Cervallati por primera vez. Se enamoro._

_Impresionado por la cantidad de cosas que había. Laboratorios, campos de aíslo, una enorme biblioteca, dormitorios, áreas de descanso. Era hermosa, impresionante. Todo lo que Riku deseaba, todo lo que él no podía tener._

_Cervallati era una escuela para mutantes, ahora podía saberlo. Y Riku no tenía ningún gen medianamente parecido a eso, así que simplemente no calificaba para entrar. _

_De ninguna manera._

_-Hey._

_Frustrado y sentado en una de las bancas del patio principal, asilado del grupo que jugaba con varios maestros que estaban montando un show de levitación y más cosas, alguien llamó su atención._

_-Hey._

_-¿Vienes con el grupo?_

_El chico tenía el cabello más raro que Riku había visto jamás y tenía un acento extraño._

– _Eh… si. – Dijo con torpeza cuando el otro chico, mucho más bajo que él, sonreía abiertamente._

– _¿Y no deberías de estar allá?-preguntó con curiosidad y entonces Riku recordó el por qué de su enojo y se molesto aun más._

– _Estoy intentando centrar mi energía en frustrarme y verme enojado porque no puedo entrar a Cervallati. -Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_Había sonado totalmente infantil. Y después de unos segundos en silencio, el chico más bajo pregunto seriamente._

– _¿Lo dices en serio?_

– _Pff, no. –Riku se vio sonriendo por la forma en la que el chico de pelo raro torcía el gesto. _

_Sonrió y entonces ambos estallaron en pequeñas risas. _

– _Sora._

– _Riku._

_Y un par de semanas después, Riku le invitó a salir._

Y básicamente eso era el por qué de la separación entre ellos, también.

Y es que así como Axel, Roxas y Sora también eran mutantes. Personas con ADN desviado o cambiado por error. Todos siempre diferentes, siendo educados en Cervallati, para controlar sus poderes o estudiarlos o ayudarles.

Riku no lo era. Y Riku siempre fruncía el seño, incapaz de encontrar la capacidad para entender qué les sucedía o como.

–…Y entonces llegamos corriendo y todo era un caos tremendo. Aunque gracias a que una de ellas entro en mi mente pude concentrarme y saber en dónde estaban exactamente ayudando con el fuego y eso. Pero Roxas fue impresionante, simplemente me sorprendió.

Roxas tenía una capacidad asombrosa para controlar sus poderes. Era capaz de ver a casi cincuenta metros a la redonda sobre que pasaba o pasaría en un corto periodo de tiempo sobre el área estimada, daba la cifra exacta de personas en esos lugares y podía desplegar un mapa perfecto sobre el área sin ningún problema.

Riku lo miró impresionado, viendo con extrañeza la forma en la que Axel parecía brincar de emoción en sus zapatos y a forma en la que hablaba del primo de Sora.

– Además de que está empezando a controlar algo sobre ubicarse en un lugar y medir las distancias y… Tengo que bajar. – Axel se interrumpió. Ambos miraron sobre la ventana y vieron el enorme edificio principal sobresalir a lo lejos y el pequeño bus que se tomaba para entrar a las instalaciones. – Salúdame a Sora y dile que coma todas sus verduras.

Ambos rieron y entonces Axel desapareció y Riku se quedo tirado, encorvado en el asiento y mirando sobre la ventana el cielo.

_-"Es demasiado temprano"_

_After my dreaming,_

_I woke with this fear._

_What am I leaving?_

_When I'm done here?_

Riku aspiró el filtro de su cuarto cigarrillo compulsivamente y se levantó por quinceava vez en media hora, sólo para girar en su eje y volver a sentarse.

Había estado como imbécil desde que llego a afuera de la casa de Sora, en el parque, esperando a hacer tiempo y que diera una hora más... decente. Y en cada minuto que pasaba sentía que debía dar vuelta y regresar a casa, cada segundo siguiente con más intensidad que el anterior.

Pero la cosa era que no quería.

Termino de fumar y se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre.

Decidido, por un impulso repentino, tomo su mochila rudamente, cruzando la calle para llegar hasta la casa de Sora, pero en la mitad del camino se arrepintió y dio media vuelta.

Un par de pasos y se autoregaño.

_-"¿Qué chingados, Riku?"_

Y volvió a encaminarse hacia la puerta. Estaba por llamar cuando se detuvo y bajo la mano, arrepintiéndose de arrepentirse o cualquier cosa parecida y giro sobre sus talones. Pero entonces, la puerta se abrió con un ligero chillido y una mujer de hermosos ojos azules le saludo.

–¿Sí, Riku…?

– Hola, buenos días… Eh… ¿Sora?

La mujer sonrió y le dejo pasar.

– Arriba. ¡SORA!

Y salió de la casa con sus tacones y su bolsa, dejando a Riku con cara de póker en medio de la habitación.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Riku se giró hacía las escaleras y ahí estaba.

Sora parpadeaba con dificultad, con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos y se tabaleaba por el sueño. Su cabeza era un montón de cabello esponjado en todas direcciones y estaba descalzo y en boxers.

Riku no podía verlo más hermoso que en ese momento.

– Dije que vendría.

Sora lo miró como no creyéndole y sacudió la cabeza. Riku vio impresionado como el cabello castaño de Sora tomaba su forma de estrella y sólo unos pocos cabellos quedaban fuera de lugar.

– Es muy temprano. – Dijo Sora con un puchero medio quejido y se encamino al baño con los ojos cerrados. Se golpeo contra a puerta torpemente y lanzó una palabrota.

Riku rió.

– ¡No te rías!

Rió aun más.

Sora salió unos segundos después con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Con un chándal y una playera con el dibujo de una estrella amarilla sonriente en el pecho. Ignoro a Riku completamente, pasando a un lado de él, y camino a través de la cocina sacando platos, cereal y leche.

– ¿Quieres?

– Por favor.

Sora sonrió.

_Antes,_ era común que Riku terminara comiendo en su casa. De hecho parecía que iba a su casa a comer y la verdad a Sora no le molestaba. Ni antes, ni ahora, probablemente nunca.

– _¿Tienes algo de comer?_

_Por supuesto, Riku no espero a una verdadera respuesta cuando ya estaba sacando de a nevera de Sora todo lo que pudiera caber entre dos rebanadas de pan._

–_Eh… siéntete en confianza. – Dijo sarcásticamente, riendo por la forma en que Riku intentaba equilibrar entre sus brazos todo lo necesario para un sándwich de cinco pisos._

–_Sí, gracias… ¿quieres algo?_

–_Nou._

_Riku le miró sin expresión y luego levanto la barbilla._

–_Ya te arrepentirás cuando veas mi obra maestra y se te antoje._

–_Lo dudo. – Le contestó Sora sin dejar de teclear en la computadora sobre la mesa._

_Un par de minutos después, Riku se sentaba a su lado con algo muy parecido a una mutación no comestible en un plato y con la boca llena de eso._

– _¿Cómo puedes comer…? ¡Riku! – Sora siempre estaba impresionado de la cantidad de comida que Riku parecía poder meter en su boca sin ningún problema._

_Riku sonrió, después de tragar, y tomo un sorbo de agua a su lado. Y se encogió de hombros, mordiendo de nuevo su... lo que sea._

_Sora giró los ojos, sonriendo, y siguió buscando por la web. Pero entonces, un erecto tremendo le reventó la burbuja de concentración y volteo a mirar a su novio recriminatoriamente. _

– _Tan sexy, Riku…_

– _Ya sabes. __Cuando quieras._

_So if you're asking me,_

_I want you to know._

Comieron cereal sin hablar mucho.

A veces, sus momentos se pintaban de ligera torpeza y entonces podían aparecer silencios que de alguna manera, a Riku no le sentaban tan bien. Aunque Sora parecía no reparar mucho en ellos.

Últimamente.

Riku dejó su plato sobre el fregadero y Sora se quedó ojeando una revista en la mesa, mientras terminaba su tostada. Riku le miró, perdiéndose en la forma en que se encorvaba ligeramente hacía su lectura y como estaba silencioso y calmado.

Cervallati era, muy probablemente, la causante de todo.

Cuando se conocieron, Sora tenía apenas seis meses estando ahí. Fue uno de esos casos de genes donde sus poderes no se habían demostrado hasta que estaba mucho más grande, como si necesitara madurar para utilizarlos.

Usualmente, los poderes de un mutante se apreciaban desde que nacían. Niños incendiando sus peluches o moviendo incontrolablemente las cosas a su alrededor. Pero había un pequeño porcentaje, el porcentaje de Sora, donde no parecía demostrar sus poderes hasta que eran adolescentes o incluso más grandes.

Usualmente, eran ellos lo que más batallaban para mantenerlos controlados.

Roxas y Axel, por el contrario, habían demostrado sus facultades desde pequeños. Roxas había entrado a Cervallati desde los siete años y Axel… Bueno, Axel desde más grande, pero porque jamás se le pudo haber pensado que tenía algún gen mutante.

Axel era huérfano y había sido adoptado, por lo que jamás pensaron en semejante posibilidad.

Los genes, los poderes, habían demostrado estar estrechamente unidos y relacionados con las emociones. Por lo que de alguna manera, tenías que estar con tus emociones plenamente controladas para no sufrir un descontrol.

Las imágenes de aquel recuerdo de Axel descontrolado y fuera de sí venían a su memoria cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Así que, silenciosamente, en su cabeza, a posibilidad de que ese estado de aparente calma constante y repentina en Sora, fuera una variación predecible de su prolongada estadía en el campus.

Pero no era como si Riku pudiera con ello.

Riku no podía.

Y se sentía tan mal con respecto a eso.

–Deja de mirarme.

Riku parpadeó sorprendido y al enfocar su vista pudo darse cuenta de que seguía clavado en la misma posición, mirando directamente a Sora.

–No puedo evitarlo. No tengo control sobre ello.

Sora torció el cuello rompiendo su lectura y mirando a Riku con sus profundos ojos azules, con una cara que no decía nada.

Parpadeó.

– ¿Quieres ver televisión?

Riku se encogió de hombros.

–Está bien.

_When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed._

Pasaron la mañana sin muchos problemas, viendo televisión y hablando de cosas sin sentido entre ellos. Hasta que se detuvieron a criticar horrorosos videos musicales en MTV.

– ¿Sora?

– ¿Hmn? –Sora era un saco de tierra en el sofá, uno de sus brazos colgaba y su mano golpeaba descuidadamente el piso en armonía con la canción en la TV.

–Me encontré a Axel de camino aquí.

Quizás las personas no se darían cuenta de la forma tan casi imperceptible en que los hombros de Sora se cuadraban, aun estando acostado de forma tan despreocupada. Pero Riku sí.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y qué paso? – Su voz era suave, tintada de poco interés escondido.

– Pues… Iba hacía Cervallati. – Riku aprovecho la aparente calma de Sora para acercarse hasta él lentamente, sin ser percibido, arrastrándose desde su posición en el piso hasta quedar en frente al rostro de Sora, tapándole la visibilidad.

– Por el campamento, ¿no? – Sora no le miraba, miraba hacia algún punto en su pecho, pero Riku bajo la cabeza. –Mamá me ha obligado a tomarlo, aunque ya lo hice el… uhmn, semestre pasado. Sólo se requiere un semestre, pero supongo que no estará tan mal porque Roxas y Axel estará ahí conmigo, esta vez. –Sora decía, irremediablemente rápido e intentando perderse en un monologo.

Riku lo sacó de él.

–Aun quiere contigo. – Dijo sin parpadear.

La verdad, Riku no creía que Axel aun quisiera "algo" con Sora. Aunque así fuera no importaba, en realidad. Él quería conocer la reacción de Sora, no de Axel. De la de Axel estaba consciente.

– ¡Pff…! Riku…

Os ojos azules de Sora miraron los suyos por un momento y le dio esa mirada que Riku conocía perfectamente. Esa mirada que decía _"¿por qué dices eso?"_ y entonces se giró, con la espalda contra los cojines del sillón y quedo mirando el techo, sin mirar a Riku.

– No es mentira.

Y es que la verdad, Sora conocía a Riku lo suficiente para saber que esa pregunta era para ver su reacción. ¿No podía simplemente ignorar todo, sin pensar en las reacciones de los demás? Si quería estar con él, con Sora, sólo estarlo en vez de buscar una revolución a su alrededor por eso.

–No es verdad.

Así que a veces, a Sora le hervía le vientre por tales acciones. Como a Riku le hervía el vientre cuando Sora no le decía claramente las cosas.

_Sora se recargó pesadamente contra la bardilla del parque. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo._

_No últimamente. _

–_Sora, ¿no es muy tarde para que estés afuera? –Roxas y Axel venía subiendo por la calle, y como era predecible, encontraron a Sora en la esquina del parque. – ¿Vas a salir?_

_Sora estaba vestido para salir a cualquier parte, aunque ya se podía decir que era tarde. Se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de contestar que esperaba a alguien cuando ese alguien apareció._

– _Hey… _

_Riku, con el cabelló brillante bajo las farolas, llegó hasta al lado de Sora desde el otro lado del parque. Axel se tensó obviamente y Roxas miró a Sora, alzando una ceja._

_Sora abrió la boca, con la tentación de justificarse en sus labios, pero entonces Riku le paso un brazo por la cintura. Cerrando el puño posesivamente en su cadera. Sora volteó a mirarle sorprendido, pero Riku tenía una sonrisa -_esa sonrisa_- en su rostro._

–_Diviértanse. –Axel inclinó la cabeza y empujo al rubio desde la espalda, cruzando la calle con pasos pesados._

Riku le tomo de la mano y besó sobre su oreja derecha, haciéndole cosquillas y deslizando una sonrisa suave y ligera en sus labios.

–Salgamos. –Susurró el mayor. – Quiero fumar.

Era lo complicado de su relación.

_Don't resent me,_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory,_

_**Leave out all the rest.**_

Al patio trasero, instalándose en una esquina para poder fumar.

– Axel le pidió a Roxas salir, ¿sabes?

Riku miró a Sora, que estaba en cuclillas, jugando con Bobby, el pequeño perro blanco que tenía. No le podía ver la cara, pero veía sus labios en una sonrisa.

– ¿En serio? – Llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios y empujo ligeramente a Bobby con el pie.

– _Riku._ –Y Sora empujó su pie.

Bobby ladró, alegre por la atención. Pero en el furor de su emoción, brinco alto justo debajo de la pileta. Así que termino estrellando la cabeza contra la parte baja de la pileta y cayó de costado, llorando por el golpe.

– ¡Bobby!

Riku se rió escandalosamente, mientras Sora intentaba acariciar a su perro que gemía del dolor.

–Creo que me recuerda ligeramente a alguien…

– ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!

Sora paso unos momentos más acariciando el pelaje del animal mientras este se calmaba.

–Por eso Axel ya no quiere nada conmigo. –Riku se había quedado observando la forma en que los dedos de Sora se enroscaban en los risos blancos.

–Eso no quiere decir nada. – Riku alzó el cigarrillo, casi llorando por la forma tan rápida en la que se consumía.

–_Riku._

Riku giró los ojos. Aspiró y se hinco frente a Sora y Bobby, que parecía ya más lucido, y sin ningún remordimiento lanzó el humo contra la nariz del perro. Bobby gruño y estornudo, para salir corriendo de los brazos de su dueño.

Sora dejo sus brazos a los lados, laxos, pero su mirada estaba sobre el animal que corría por el patio persiguiendo lo que fuera que persiguiera.

Riku miró hacía donde Sora lo hacía y llevo el filtro a su boca.

Inesperadamente, tomo las mejillas de Sora entre sus manos, girando la cabeza hacía él, e hizo hueco con ellas. Presionando entre la quijada, Sora abrió la boca y Riku pasó la suya sobre la de él, sin tocarse. Sopló.

Y el humo en sus pulmones paso a ser humo en los pulmones de Sora.

Bajando sus manos hasta el cuello de Sora, Riku se quedo mirando la forma en que las pestañas largas de Sora se agitaban. Sora alzo el cuello hacía el cielo y dejo escapar el humo lentamente.

Quizás no se diera cuenta, pero para Riku fue algo demasiado irresistible.

Paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Sora y le atrajo hacía sí, hasta que sus labios chocaron juntos.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned hide so well_

_Pretending someone else _

_Can come and save from myself_

Mecieron sus labios. Riku giro la cara de Sora, encajando sus bocas mejor y sorbiendo de sus labios. Lamio sobre el labio superior de Sora y cuando estaba por introducirse en la boca de Sora sintió un puño empujándole por su hombro.

– Riku… –Sora tenía las mejillas rojas y los labios entreabiertos, pero su ceño estaba fruncido y había una mirada perdida en sus ojos. – Riku… despacio.

Él no podía ir despacio, no con Sora.

Había esperado demasiado tiempo para que algo le detuviera ahora.

Asintió, pero volvió a besarle intensamente. Sin ser consciente de cómo, ya estaban de pie, y Riku envolvía con sus brazos la cintura de Sora, mientras Sora se inclinaba hacia delante de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios.

Durante unos momentos lo único en la mente de Riku era solo los labios de Sora. Sólo su suavidad, sólo su olor, quería fundirse y quedarse en ese estado que solo alcanzaba estando con Sora de esa forma.

No fue consciente hasta que Sora cerró su puño, atrapando un poco de la playera de Riku en el proceso, mientras que una maceta de porcelana a sus espaldas estallaba en pedazos.

Bobby se puso a ladrar y se separaron mirándose directamente, con las respiraciones agitadas.

– Eh… eh sido yo… – Sora tenía esa misma mirada de vergüenza de aquella vez en su cama y Riku le acarició la mejilla.

_I can't be who you are_

–Te quiero… y me rompe no poder ser algo bueno para ti.

Y era verdad. Riku lograba que Sora se desbordara. En un principio, cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de eso lo ignoro, poniendo sus sentimientos por delante, pero entonces no era suficiente.

Porque Sora sufría.

Así que pensando fríamente, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Empujo a Sora hasta que termino con Axel.

_I can't be who you are._

Y muy probablemente, sería así de Nuevo.

Riku no era bueno para Sora y jamás lo sería, porque no estaba en sus manos.


End file.
